


Short but Sweet

by MiyaBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/F, and shennanigans, and stupid volleyball dorks, but genderbent, general fluffiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shot drabbles of Karasuno Girls Volleyball Team. Rated T for random cursing and girl love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let me brush your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a little side project while I work on 'Karasuno Girls'. I just wanted to write fluffiness and I have no regrets.  
> This first one is KageHina because, gawds help me, they're just frickin adorable. If you have any suggestions for the next chapters be free to comment. Enjoy!

Hinata Sakura looked horrified as her teammate attacked her long hair with a brush. She was obviously pulling on it and making the tangles even worse. "W-Wait, I'll help!" she cried as she snatched the brush from Kageyama Tomoe's hand.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" the black haired girl demanded as she turned to look at Sakura.

 

"Stopping you from tearing all your hair out!" she replied as she put the brush down and used her hands to pull all of her teammate's hair on her back so she could brush it easier.

 

It was their first night in the training camp and they had all been a little giddy and excited. (Que  Nishinoya Yuka running around the room) The training had been exhausting and with the first years finally out of the shower they could begin settling down. So of course they were going to stay up, fooling around, until their captain, Sawamura Michi got tired and ordered them to bed. Until then, it was every girl for herself.

 

Tomoe had chosen a small corner in which to brush her hair. She knew that if she didn't at least brush it, it would be untamable in the morning and she didn't want to have anyone mocking her bed hair. However, she had still seemed to catch Hinata's attention. Tomoe sighed, resigned, and let the other brush her hair.

 

Sakura was careful and she started brushing the tips of the other girl's black hair. A small blush and a smile adorning her face. She'd admit it, she always thought Kageyama  was beautiful and she thought it was a shame that she always had her hair pulled back. She gently brushed the black strands of hair, untangling it and making sure she didn't pull too hard.

 

And, even if she would never admit it, Tomoe closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Hinata's fingers through her hair. It felt soothing, relaxing. She didn't want her to stop and almost (keyword, almost) leaned into the shorter girl's hand as she easily passed the brush through all of her hair, making sure there were no tangles left.

 

"Should I braid it for you?" Sakura asked softly, secretly honored that she had been allowed to brush Kageyama's hair. Because that's what friends did. And Sakura wanted to be Kageyama's closest friend.

 

"Kageyama?" she asked again.

 

Tomoe slightly jumped, realizing Hinata was calling her. "O-Oh, yeah, sure." she replied quickly as she handed her the hair band that had been in her wrist. She had almost fallen asleep there, and that would've been embarrassing.

 

Sakura gently braided the other girl's hair, making sure it was loose so that it wouldn't bother her at night. "There, all done." she said with a smile as she finished.

 

"Oi! You two!" Tanaka Rei, one of their 2nd year senpais called to them. "We're gonna start a card game, wanna join?"

 

Hinata immediately jumped up and joined most of the other members of the Karasuno Girl Volleyball Team in a small circle. "Come on, Kageyama!" she called back at her friend. Tomoe was tired, and she had been seriously considering just lying in her futon and trying to ignore everyone else, but Hinata's smile was like a magnet to her. She just couldn't keep away, and she just couldn't say no. Grumbling she stood and sat between Nishinoya and Hinata.

 

The game went on for about half an hour, and it ended when Tanaka tried to throw herself at Tsukishima Kyo for cheating. "I don't need to cheat, you're just bad." the freshman replied with a smug smirk as Suguwara Kotone and Azumane Aki tried to hold Tanaka back.

 

"Alright, that's enough, bedtime!" Sawamura declared as she stood up, stretching before kicking Tanaka to calm her down

.

It was another couple of minutes until everyone was in their respective futon and the captain turned off the lights.

 

"You were beaten by a 1st year, Tanaka..." Nishinoya murmured mockingly and Tanaka was about to reply in a fit of fury when the face of their captain appeared out of nowhere. Using her cellphone to light her face from below, Sawamura smiled at the two girls. "We are all going to sleep now, aren't we, darlings?" she asked in a raspy voice. Tanaka fell unconscious there and then and Nishinoya screeched terrified and curled up to Azumane, repeating over and over that she would go to sleep right there and then.

 

Sugawara chuckled and Sawamura turned off her phone with a triumphant smile.

" 'Night everyone!" Sakura called with a wide smile. The team all replied with their good nights, except for Kageyama, who was lying right next to her.

 

She very quietly scooted closer to her teammate. "Goodnight, Kageyama." she murmured in her softest voice as to not have Sawamura visit her as well. The black haired girl turned to look at her with tired eyes that were barely visible in the moonlight.

 

Tomoe, however, could perfectly see Hinata's face. Slightly rounded with long eyelashes and pink lips. Her orange hair seemed to have a life of its own and went everywhere, though Hinata didn't seem to mind. Tomoe, half-asleep as she already was, rose her arm and gently pushed the rebellious bangs away from what she thought was Hinatas most beautiful feature. Her eyes. It was those big brown eyes that always made Tomoe want to push forward, to do better, to win. Because when they did, those eyes lighted up like the sun. Even now, in the middle of the night and after an exhausting day, they still held on to a bit of sunshine and it made the setter feel warm to the very center of her core. Finally, she realized that her hand was still stroking Hinata's hair and she drew it back as if it had been burned.

 

Sakura had at first been surprised, but the soft caresses had been heavenly. She had loved feeling Kageyama's long fingers brush her unruly curls and she almost complained out loud when the other took her hand away. Sakura realized that the other was blushing, even in the darkness and she also felt heat rising to her face. She didn't want Kageyama to feel uncomfortable, so she did the only thing she could think of. She started brushing her fingers through Kageyama's slick black hair too.

 

If Tomoe had been more awake, she would've definitely slapped Hinata's hand away, or at least that's what she told herself. But right then she was so tired, and the others touch felt so relaxing. She actually edged a little closer to Hinata and leaned her head into the other girl's hand, sighing happily. " G'night... Hina..."

 

Sakura smiled widely. It was the first time Kageyama used that nickname and even if almost everyone else in the team called her that, it felt special coming from her. The last thing she remembered was Kageyama's peaceful face as she too fell asleep.

 

At some point during the night they had cuddled together and when Tomoe woke up, thankfully before anyone else, she found herself draped around Hinata, the shorter girl snuggled tightly against her. Her breathing felt warm on Tomoe's neck and her right hand was hugging her, while her left hand was tucked in between them.

  
Tomoe felt the heat rise up all the way to her ear and she quickly turned away, cursing Hinata for being so adorable. She actually wouldn't have minded staying like that a bit more, but she would rather die than let any of their teammates find them like that... So as gently as she could, she unwrapped herself from Hinata and turned around in her futon, feeling a little bit colder, but still happy. 


	2. We Don't Stand Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a request from Aceisawesome. It started out as Azumane centric... but Nishinoya appeared and I just couldn't say no, I hope you don't mind!  
> If anyone else has any other requests, comment about it! I'm honestly reaaaally inspired and I'm just writing away!

Azumane Aki always felt awkward about her own body. She was always the tallest person everywhere she went and she hated the attention that brought to her. Sometimes girls would try to pick on her, but they always ended up cowering away. For the first years of her life, Aki had been a very lonely girl. The morning she had arrived on Karasuno High she had no expectations of things changing. All the girls from her school had tried to dramatically change their appearances in order to make a big impact in their new High School, but Aki didn't. Her shoulder long bobby hair was just as it had always been, messy and pulled back by a headband.

 

She never thought her height would be of any good for her except by scaring everyone away... But then she met Sugawara Kotone and Sawamura Michi... And the other side of the net. Aki loved jumping the highest, even above the other team's wall, and watching it expand in front of her. She could hear the cheers of her teammates and a wide and honest smile spreaded in her face. She still was the tallest, but she was never standing alone after that.

 

She still hunched her shoulders over when she walked through the halls and still had a hard time talking to the rest of her classmates... But at the end of every day, she would be immediately drawn to the gym, a small fire of determination hidden behind her calm smile.

 

The days came and went, and before she realized, she was already a 2nd year student. She walked into the gym, as usual, to find the new first year students.

 

Most of them were immediately intimidated by her, and she could already hear the whispered word 'ace' amongst them. It was a heavy word for being so incredibly short, but she wore her title with pride. However, two of the first years immediately approached her. The first was a girl with short black hair and an intimidating frown, which made her recoil slightly.

 

"You!" she had called out. "I don't like how tall you a-" but before she could finish her sentence, she was already being dragged away by Michi.

 

She felt her shoulders start to relax when the other first year spoke out, which made her flinch slightly. "You are a gentle giant, aren't you?" the girl asked with a wide smile and a knowing chuckle. She had short hair in one side and long hair on the other and she had a part of it painted in a striking yellow.

 

"G-gentle giant?" Aki asked, hesitant.

 

The other girl just laughed. "Nishinoya Yuka! I'm happy to be playing volleyball with you from now on, senpai!"

 

"I-I'm Azumane Aki... I hope we get along." Aki replied, no longer hesitant, but surprised. This girl was the shortest person she'd seen in her life and Nishinoya didn't even hesitate when she looked at her.

 

"What position do you play, Aki?" Nishinoya asked, using her first name as if they had been friends all along, and for some reason, Aki didn't mind.

 

"I'm the... um... Wing spiker..." she muttered, pulling on the sleeves of her jacket.

 

"This is our ace, actually. Isn't she cool?" Michi asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere with a bright smile.

 

"Ace, huh?!" Nishinoya echoed with an excited smile.

 

"Michi!" Aki tried complaining embarrassed, but the damage was done.

 

"That's so cool, Aki!" the shorter girl declared with shining eyes. "I'm a libero."

And it finally clicked on Aki's mind. The name 'Nishinoya Yuka'. She had won an award as the best libero.

 

The first training of the session with the new first years was amazing, and Aki quickly realized why Nishinoya had won that award. She was lightning fast and gave everything she had to stop the ball from touching the floor.

 

"As long as the ball doesn't touch the floor, we still haven't lost! And as long as I'm here, it won't!" Nishinoya had assured her with a thumbs up.

* * *

 

The sun was already setting. Half a year had already gone by and Aki felt so comfortable with Nishinoya it was as if she had always been a part of her life. They were sitting in a small bench, right outside of the ice cream parlor. Nishinoya happily devouring her double ice cream cone while Aki happily licked her fruit popsicle.

 

"It's not like I am a libero because of my height, you know."

 

One of Nishinoya's many talents was to be able to speak no matter what else she was doing. And actually, Aki really like that, because it reminded her that the shorter girl was by her side.

 

"Hmm?"

 

Nishinoya nodded happily. "It's because I feel... like I'm protecting everyone somehow, you know?" she took another bite from her ice cream. "I can't score and I can't be the last one to touch the ball... but I feel like whenever I save a ball and you score a point, I'm also a part of that point."

 

Aki turned to look at the other. "Of course you are!" she declared suddenly. Nishinoya turned to look at her wide eyed, surprised by her friend's sudden outburst and it made Aki feel self conscious and a blush spread to her cheeks. "Well... that's what volleyball is all about, right?"

 

_Aki couldn't see the other side of the net, she could just see the block in front of her._

 

Nishinoya tilted her head to the side, which made Aki smile gently.

 

_The ball bounced off again and she heard the unmistakable sound of Nishinoya's tennis on the court, squeaking as she flew towards where the ball was bounced off._

 

"Volleyball is about not standing alone. Whenever Tanaka or I get a point..."

 

_She knew she had to rise her arm. She had to call for the ball, but the title of 'ace' felt like a ton of bricks on her shoulders._

 

"...we always know it's a point for everyone. We know we can't make it by ourselves."

 

_She felt the court devouring her, the iron wall in front of her, mocking. She couldn't do anything. Those balls Nishinoya saved, those recieves Michi made... She couldn't do anything._

 

"In volleyball, you never stand alone."

 

_Kotone looked at her panicked, expecting the call for the ball that never came. Aki was standing alone._

* * *

 

 

Aki leaned against the gym wall, a bottle of water in her hand and a look of concentration in her face. She could see the Datekougyou High girls warming up in the other side of the net. She could hear Hinata laughing and Kageyama yelling, Michi was talking to the coach and holding Tanaka by the back of her shirt to keep her from starting a fight.

 

She suddenly felt a smaller body pressed against her side, and she looked down to see Nishinoya leaning against her, a strangely serious expression on her face.

 

"Are you scared?" she asked softly.

 

And Aki thought about it. She looked around her, her teammates were all sort of fooling around, but they all had that fire behind their eyes, they were ready. She looked down at Nishoniya and saw the same thing behind her hazel eyes. "No." Aki replied truthfully. "Because I'm not standing alone."

  
Nishinoya's smile was almost blinding. "That's right. We don't stand alone."


	3. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for blueraven22 who requested Kuuro/Kenma. I honestly have to say I panicked a little since I had never read anything on them (though I do love them. I love all my volleyball baby dorks just the same) and didn't know what kind of relationship they normally had... So I went on a doujin/fanfic spree! (Hence why I took a little longer)  
> I love these two idiots and I actually want to make another one and a bit longer where Kari paints her hair for the first time. Also, random comment, I had a bitch of a time finding a good name for Kuuro!

Kozumi Hikari looked at her own reflection in her game’s black screen. Her large amber eyes slightly closed, her angular face framed by her short dark hair. Cursing herself for not charging the game last night, mainly because she had been playing it, she carefully placed it in its case and stared at her blank notebook. She would have to survive the rest of the painfully boring class without her precious game. Tapping the tip of her mechanical pencil she rested her chin on her left hand and looked over at the clock hanging from the wall. Luckily, it was just 15 minutes until lunch time.

 

And those were the longest and most boring 15 minutes Hikari had ever lived. The teachers monotone voice was drowned down by the ringing of the bell and the sound of her classmates standing up and talking amongst themselves. With a heavy sigh of relief, Hikari closed her notebook (now filled with little doodles of cats and volleyballs) and took the wallet out of her bag. She did make sure to bring a small lunch with her, but she was very fond of the strawberry milk that was sold in the vending machine of the first floor, so she quickly left her classroom. She might even by a chocolate one for her if she had enough money.

 

Hikari didn’t have many friends, or more like, just had one, but she was ok with that. Even if said friend could be sometimes a bit too pushy and volleyball obsessed, she was still a good friend. She hummed the main theme from her videogame as she walked down the stairs, hoping there weren’t many students on the vending machine. Other people made her twitchy.

 

Her stomach dropped and the blood ran down from her face. She felt the two small packages of milk slip from her fingers as a small whimper escaped from her lips. Some guys from her grade had opened her bag and were now looking through her games’ case. Her throat was dry and her feet were glued to the ground.

 

“Oi, Kozume, is your stupid game broken or what?” One of the guys called out to her, waving the game in his hand carelessly.

 

“Maybe if you hit it, it’ll start working.” Another of the kids suggested.

 

One of the guys laughed at this, as he dropped all of the fragile cartridges that were also on the case on top of her desk, one of them falling to the floor and below her chair. “You have pretty dumb games… But this one is cool! You’ll lend me this one, right Kozume?” The guy asked as he pocketed one of her cartridges.

 

Hikari knew she shouldn’t cry. She really shouldn’t or it would just be worse. She fought to keep her stoic face and tried with all her might to find her voice. But it was useless, she felt her throat closing and the tears in her amber eyes forming.

 

“Oi, you jerks! Didn’t your mother never teach you not to touch other people’s stuff?”

As it turned out, Hikari’s salvation came in the form of a very tall girl, with dark long hair, that covered part of her face but just accentuated her dark smile. Hikari felt a sigh of relief and gratefulness as she saw Kuuro Terumi, her best friend, walk towards the gang of boys with her sinister smirk.

 

The boys immediately dropped everything and between excuses tried to flee from her.

 

“Ah ah aaahhh…” she hummed as she clicked her tongue, grabbing the guy who had pocketed one of Hikari’s precious games by the back of his uniform’s collar “I think we’re forgetting something, aren’t we?”

 

The boy cursed at her, threw the game at Hikari and shuffled away as soon as the other girl let him go.

 

Hikari, slightly recovered from the shock, slowly bent over to pick her game, delicately making sure that it wasn’t broken. Fortunately it wasn’t and neither was the other game that Terumi picked up for her from beneath her chair.

 

“You ok, Kari?” the black haired girl asked softly as she kneeled besides her childhood friend, picking up the two packages of milk Hikari had dropped.

 

The short haired girl nodded slowly, looking down and cleaning her teary eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. “ ‘m sorry…” Hikari muttered as she was helped to her feet by Terumi.

 

“It’s ok, Kari. I just really hate when those idiots mess with you.” The taller girl replied with a small frown as she glared at the door, where the boys were peeking at them for the hallway, immediately disappeared when they noticed Terumi’s death glare.

 

With a sigh, Terumi dragged a chair to Hikari’s, or as she called her, Kari’s desk and started eating her lunch.

 

“I bought this for you.” Kari mumbled as she pushed the chocolate milk to her friend.

 

Terumi smiled and patted the other girl’s head. “Thank you… But I can go next time. That way you won’t have to leave your thing alone.”

 

Kari pondered it for a minute. “I just… wish we could be in the same classroom…” she replied, taking small bites off her sandwich.

 

Terumi smiled, endeared. “I promise we’ll be inseparable in High School. I’ll somehow make it so we’re always in the same classroom.”

 

“There’s nothing you can really do about it, Teru…” Kari noted with a bored tone. However, the tiniest smile appeared in her face and, though Kari didn’t say it, she didn’t have to. Terumi understood.

 

_Thank  you._


	4. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuuro is a little conniving bitch, Kozume is a really good story teller and Karasuno is a bunch of scaredy crows.

“So, you haven't heard the rumors?” Kuuro smirked, a gesture that reminded Sawamura of a cat grinning at its dinner. The Karasuno volleyball captain had a bad feeling.

It was their second night in the Tokyo training camp and most of them had begun getting ready to go to bed.

“Rumors?” Hinata asked, her orange, gravity defying hair, now being thoroughly dried by Sugawara with a towel. The platinum haired girl tilted her head and looked at Kuuro, her curiosity also picked.

“I bet it’s nonsense.” Tsukishima said as she rolled her eyes behind her glasses and leaned on the wall behind her.

“Y-Yeah, I think so too.” Yamaguchi muttered, as she pulled her knees up and curled up next to her best friend. Tsukishima said nothing, but she shifted slightly, allowing her smaller freckled friend to get comfortable.

“What are there ghost stories or those things?” Tanaka asked with a nervous smile that tried to be smug. She tried her best to ignore Nishinoya’s snickers, because everyone knew the dark haired self-proclaimed ‘bad girl’ was terrible with those kind of things.

“Got something to say, Noya?!” Tanaka snapped at her teammate.

“It’s just that… that girl with the white dress behind you is making funny faces.” the libero replied without skipping a beat and pointing at the air behind Tanaka’s shoulder.

Of course there was nothing there, but Tanaka still screamed and jumped high enough to reach Azumane’s back and latch on to it, half choking the girl. “KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!!” she screeched, but most of her teammates were rolling around in laughter, except for Machi, that dragged Tanaka off from the ace’s back.

“Maybe we should leave this for another time…” Azumane tried suggesting as she rubbed her right ear, trying to get rid of the buzzing that Tanaka caused by yelling directly into it.

“No, no! I wanna hear it!” Hinata insisted, trying to get away from her senior to join the ruckus, but Sugawara easily kept her in place. “Stay still, Hina. Your hair’s still dripping and you’ll catch a cold if you go running around like this.”

“I wanna hear it too!” Nishinoya added, sitting in front of Kuuro and Kozume. (The pudding haired girl was leaning on her captain, absorbed in one of her videogames.)

“All right, all right, let’s see, there was a volleyball team and-” Kuuro started, but she was pushed away by her shorter teammate.

“You're telling it wrong.” the stoic girl said, ignoring Kuuro’s attempt to shake her off. “I'll tell it.”

Everyone on the Karasuno team fell silent, looking expectantly at Kozume.

“The Tomoeda Volleyball team was a pretty strong team back in the day. Whenever a new year would start, they would have rigorous training camps for their first years.”

The air seemed heavier and everyone listened to every word said by the Nekoma setter.

“This one year, a girl named Ayama Akira joined as a wing spiker. She was very good. Actually, even if she was just a first year, people were starting to call her an ace. It would've been fine, but she slowly let the fame get into her head. By the time they started coming to the training camps, she was so full of herself, no one could stand her.”

“Ahh…” Tsukishima interrupted, looking pensive. “Sounds like someone we know… Doesn't it, your majesty?” she asked looking sideways at Kageyama.

The black haired girl clicked her tongue in anger and frowned. “Shut up, Tsukishima.”

“One night…” Kozume continued, ignoring the other two girls. “A tremendous crash was heard and when everyone came running they found Ayama’s broken body… right outside this room…” the setter said, punctuating each word, and pointed at room’s terrace that led into the inner garden.”

“Nobody knows if she was pushed or if she jumped from the second room... But they say that every time a team with promise comes to train and stays and this room, they'll hear Ayama’s whimpers and the sound of her broken body dragging across the terraces.”

Kuuro suddenly jumped in, with a smirk. “And maybe, if they're lucky, they'll get to see her peeking in through the small space that is left between the curtain and the floor. She’s looking for a good team to join… and I think Karasuno has a lot of promise, right Kari?”

Kozume nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

“Good night, then!” Kuuro said with a wide smile as she followed her teammate out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The room was filled with a dense silence until a sudden scream broke it.

“I’M SLEEPING WITH NEKOMA TONIGHT, ‘KAY? BYE!” Tanaka yelled as she tried to break free from Sawamura’s grip, though it was useless.

Hinata was now curled up in Sugawara’s lap and looking around nervously. The silver haired girl had a nervous smile in her lips, but didn't seem that bothered, otherwise.  
  
“Told you it was nonsense.” Tsukishima said carelessly as she continued fixing her futon.

Kageyama silently eyed the curtain, which didn’t reach low enough to cover the glass doors completely, but quickly turned around.

“No one’s sleeping with any other team. We're fine, Tanaka. Look at Nishinoya, she’s-” Sawamura started but fell silent when she realized that the girl was nowhere to be found. “Noya? Azumane, have you…” but the captain fell silent, with a frozen smile on her lips.

Nishinoya had wrapped herself like a scarf around Azumane and the ace couldn’t do much about it but smile. “She’s um… she’s in shock?” the ace offered with a slight shrug.

“It’s all lies!” came Nishinoya’s muffled reply but she didn't even raise her face from where it was buried in Azumane’s shoulder.

Sawamura let out a long sigh, cursing Kuuro and Kozume beneath her breath.

“All right, all right. Enough. You’re high school students, behave like so.” the captain said tired as she dropped Tanaka over her respective futon. “Get your beds ready, lights out in five minutes.” she added.

“Hina… I need to finish getting ready… could you get off me?” Sugawara asked her junior softly, trying to push her out of her lap.

Hinata looked up at her senior with big puppy eyes that immediately made the vice captain feel guilty. Luckily for her, Sawamura was around.

“Hinata, get off.” she ordered with a tight smile.

The decoy seemed to ponder for a moment what was scarier, the ghost of a vengeful volleyball player or her captain… and quickly decided that the latter represented a more imminent danger. Hinata looked around, searching for any refuge and, in a flash of orange, she was off Sugawara’s lap and dashed into a futon.

Which was not her futon, actually.

“The fucking hell are you doing there, you dumbass?!” Kageyama asked enraged, as she noticed the quivering ball of orange hair inside her futon.

“Shut up, Kageidiot!” Hinata replied but remained in her place.

“Like hell I am! That’s my futon, get off!” the setter demanded as she tried pushing the other girl with her foot.

“N-No!”

“Set your damned futon by yourself, you can't take mine!”

“Not moving!”

“I swear to god, Hinata, if-”

“Hinata! Kageyama! Both of you shut up!” Sawamura’s threat was enough to quiet them both for a moment, but the argument quickly started up again.

Tsukishima chuckled out loud. “And to think you're all so worried about some stupid story…”

Tanaka, who had pushed her futon into a corner and made a little nest, looked up glaring. “Well, if you're so _cool_ about it, how about YOU sleep against the window and cover the thing so we can’t see ghost girl? That would make us feel better and shut up about it.”

  
The blonde haired girl stared at her senior, wondering if she was for real. She would never Never NEVER EVER admit it, but the story had left her a little anxious too.

  
“Yeah, and if she comes, she can take you first and we can take that time to run!” Nishinoya (or more like the small bundle of covers and pillows that was huddled against Azumane’s side where Nishinoya’s voice came from) said.

  
“I am not sleeping against the cold glass so you idiots can rest. I don't want to catch a cold.” Tsukishima replied and felt how Yamaguchi, who was now sleeping between herself and the wall, breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Ennoshita and Sugawara both sighed as their captain tried to stop the bickering.

  
“Coach Ukai is going to come and then we're gonna have something to be really scared about…” Ennoshita muttered, dreading.

  
Sugawara looked around her when her face lit up. “Michi! Michi, I have an idea.” She called out as she stood up from where her futon was.

  
“Huh?” Sawamura asked, as she turned to look at her vice captain, while holding on to Tanaka’s collar to stop her from attacking Tsukishima over one of her snide comments.

  
“What if we put our bags against the window?” she asked with a bright smile.

  
The room fell silent while everyone pondered over this idea.

  
And it bursted out with sudden admiration and thankfulness to the silver haired girl.

  
“Youre so cool, Suga!”

  
“That’s brilliant!”

  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s do it!”

  
“No wonder why she’s Sugamama!”

  
“Eh?!”

  
“Nishinoya!”

  
“But she is!”

  
“Well, that’s embarrassing…”

  
“Tsukishima, I swear to god…”

  
“Captain is only embarrassed because that would mean she’s Sawapapa”

  
“Now that’s just stupid…”

  
“I think it’s cute!”

  
“No one asked you Hinata… And get off my futon!”

  
A sudden wham made all of the team turn around. And wish they hadn't.

  
“You guys obviously have a lot of energy left…”

  
A dark silhouette had opened the door and even if her factions weren't clear, the team could see a pair of shining eyes filled with the promise of cold death.

  
“ITS THE GHOST!” Tanaka squealed and hid behind Sawamura, making most of her teammates scream or squeal as well.

  
“Oh no, that’s no ghost…” Azumane muttered terrified, backing up.

  
“YOU LOT ARE WAKING UP ONE HOUR EARLIER TOMORROW AND RUNNING UNTIL YOUR FEET ARE BLEEDING!” Ukai yelled and slammed the light off and the door shut.

  
The room fell silent again.

  
“Well… that’s that…” Sugawara said as she stood up and took her bag, dropping it in front of the window to block that small crack that was left between the curtain and the floor.

  
“...it’s all you idiot’s fault…” Tsukishima hissed annoyed as she took her and Yamaguchi’s bags and putting them beside her senior’s.

  
“Like hell-” Kageyama started but a cold death glare from Sawamura silenced her.

  
“Not a single word. Everyone, bags on the window and I swear that if another fight starts, you'll have to sleep in the terrace, ghost or no ghost.”

  
Silently, the Karasuno team did as ordered and shuffled back into their futons.

  
Kageyama was already shifting inside her futon, when she felt someone looking at her. She looked to her right, to find Hinata looking at her. With her stupid puppy eyes.

  
“No way.” she hissed quietly.

  
Hinata said nothing but continued staring.

  
“You have your own futon I don’t-”

  
“I don’t… um… want to be on my own… Tomoe…” Hinata confessed with downcast eyes in the tiniest voice.

  
Kageyama felt her chest tighten and her cheeks flush. And she knew she had been defeated. Between grumbles and insults, she shifted and lifted her cover. The cold night air suddenly assaulted her bare legs, but it was quickly covered up by the warmth of another human body curled up to her.

  
Tsukishima leaned up and took her glasses off from her face, leaving them close to her pillow, to keep anyone from accidentally stepping on them. She turned around to quickly find herself with her arms full of Yamaguchi, her strawberry scented hair right under her chin. “I don't want the ghost to get you…” Tsukishima heard her say and there, in the darkness, she allowed herself a small smile.

  
“There’s no ghost, stupid.” the blonde replied softly, but there was no bite in her words, and they both knew it.

  
“Still.” Yamaguchi insisted. “ ‘Night, Tsuki.”

  
Tsukishima grunted in reply, but still didn't let go of her.

  
Sugawara looked around her with a soft smile as all of her teammates settled down. She looked up as Sawamura walked up to her after having checked on everyone.

  
“Everyone calmed down?” she asked as her captain sat down on her own futon and let out a long sigh.

  
“Noya refuses to let go of Aki… But she doesn’t seem to mind it that much. It seems we'll survive tonight… Not thanks to that stupid Kuuro. What was she even thinking telling them a story like that.”Sawamura fumed in a low voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her turn around to Sugawara’s smile.

  
“It was a little bit funny though.”

  
“Sure, you didn't get kicked by Tanaka in the shin.” Sawamura replied with a pout.

  
Sugawara chuckled softly as she leaned up to give her captain a small kiss on the cheek. “Good night, darling.”

  
And Karasuno’s captain smiled as she laid down next to her girlfriend. “Not in front of the kids, love.” she muttered in her ear.

  
And the silver haired girl’s giggles made Sugawara relax. Of course it didn't last long.

  
“Mom, dad, get a room!”

  
To this day, nobody can explain how Sawamura managed to hit Nishinoya with a shoe square in the face in the pitch darkness, but she did, much to Tanaka’s delight.

  
“Next one sleeps outside!” the captain threatened and everyone fell silent and slowly drifted off.

 

* * *

  
_The pale translucent face that peeked through the curtains smiled. She liked this team. The white gowned girl giggled and continued her silent vigil through the empty moonlight hallways only to disappear a few seconds later._


	5. Flowers for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for gloomy who wanted some gb!kiyoyachi  
> I tried my best and took a little while to read other fanfics and find other things for reference... but in the end, I'm really happy with how it turned out!  
> This is actually boyxboy, so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do try to check all of my spelling mistakes, but sometimes my english just flies out the window and I end up spanglishing things, hahahahaaha!  
> Btw, it's totally cannon that Hinata likes to think of Yachi as her gay friend... but Kageyama reminds her that she's gay too, so idk if it still counts...

“Hina?”

 

Said girl looked up, behind her orange bangs at her best friend, Yachi Hiro. He was thin, slightly taller than she was and had slightly fluffy blonde hair that sometimes reminded the decoy of a little sheep. Right now, said boy was looking embarrassedly down at his lunchbox, fidgeting over something.

 

“Yah?” she asked over a mouthful of rice.

 

It took Hiro a couple of seconds to gather his courage again and with a blushing face he suddenly looked up and almost yelled out “Hinata, what is it like to…!” However as soon as he realized that everyone in the classroom was looking at him, he clasped his hands over his mouth, willing inwardly for the Earth to swallow him.

 

Hinata started chuckling just as Kageyama came into the room, and looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. The orange headed decoy shrugged her shoulders as she dragged a chair for her to sit on, “Something’s bothering Hiro… but he’s too embarrassed to fess up.”

 

Hiro flinched and started panicking.

 

“It’s okay, you know. We’re your friends.” Kageyama said with a straight face as she sat down and placed a small juice in front of her hyperactive girl who smiled thankfully.

 

“U-Um… h-how is it… um…” he muttered uncomfortably as he evaded both of the girls’ eyes.

 

“How is what?” Hinata asked with the straw of her drink hanging from her lips. Kageyama glared at her and the hyperactive decoy panicked and focused on her food, waiting for her friend to speak up.

 

“H-How… how is it like.. um.. dating…”

 

“A hyperactive idiot?” Kageyama murmured, just to receive a glare and a kick under the desk from said idiot.

 

“Like… a person that is… yoursamegender?” Hiro finished quickly and both girls hesitated for a moment, repeating the words in their heads.

 

“Someone… oh, you mean like dating a girl?” Hinata asked tilting her head.

 

“Yes! No wait…! Um…” and Hiro seemed confused himself.

 

“You want to ask a boy out, then?” Kageyama asked and even Hinata noticed that their poor manager definitely blew a fuse.

 

“Bingo?” Hinata asked the dark haired setter with a nervous smile.

 

Kageyama sighed and leaned back, drinking her milk. She was no good with this kind of things, but she had said the truth. Yachi was one of the few people she considered a friend and she did wanted to help.

 

“Well… it’s not like it’s a problem for us, I guess…” the setter muttered trying to hide her blushing face by turning away.

 

Hinata chuckled and looked at Hiro as he seemed to somewhat regain his composure. “Well, people often stare at us… but we’ve kinda… always been together, right? So, for the people who knew us, those who really matter to us, it’s like nothing really changed. So you shouldn’t worry about it.” she said with a small shrug.

 

Kageyama looked at her with surprise. “Well! You do have something in your head besides volleyball, then.” Hinata stuck her tongue out as a response.

 

“Nobody is going to judge you if you want to go out with Shimizu, Hiro.” Hinata said with a smile as she ducked to evade one of Kageyama’s slaps.

 

“E-eh?! W-W-Who said anything a-about Shimizu?!” he asked panicked.

 

“It’s kinda obvious, isn’t it?” Hinata asked tilting her head sideways.

 

And Hiro blew one more fuse.

* * *

 

Hiro smiled as he saw the Karasuno team practice. He liked seeing everyone synchronize and jump and yell and smile… though he did have to admit his ridiculous crush on his third year senior played some part in it, he was really glad he had accepted the role of manager.

 

“It seems Tanaka’s right ankle is giving him a bit of trouble today.” a calculating voice said behind him and it took all of his will not to yell and jump five meters in the air.

 

“A-Ah, Shimizu! Y-Yeah, I noticed too.” he mumbled as he looked down at his notes to hide his blushing face. “I talked to her about it, but she said she was taking care of it.”

 

The first year manager could see his senior’s face from the corner of his eye and realized something was bothering him.

 

“S-Shimizu?”

 

The dark haired manager placed a hand in Yoshiro’s shoulder and looked at him with a serious look.

 

“S-Shi…”

 

“Never trust Tanaka to look after her own injuries. She’s too careless about her own body.”  Kiyoko said with a blank expression and walked away to talk to their coach.

 

If things continued as they were, Hiro would surely be left without fuses to burn up.

* * *

 

“Well then ask him out!” Hinata said as if it was the most obvious thing.

 

The three of them were walking down the hill from school, trailing behind their seniors to be able to talk a bit more freely.

 

“I-It’s not that easy…” Hiro complained as he tugged at his shirt. “He’s really really handsome and practically every girl on school has a crush on him.”

 

Hinata seemed to ponder this for a moment when her friend posed another question. “Was it easy for you to ask Kageyama out?”

 

Kageyama snorted and Hinata blushed a deep scarlet.

 

“I-It wasn’t really planned or…” the decoy tried to defend herself but Kageyama quickly interrupted.

 

“The idiot tried to fight with me over who would be the better girlfriend. Thought I wouldn’t realize that way.”

 

“Well it worked in the end!” Hinata squealed with indignation as she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

 

It definitely wasn’t the way to go with Shimizu, but at least it made Hiro laugh.

 

“Well, maybe you could ask someone who’s known him for a while.” Kageyama suggested with a shrug.

 

“Like Tanaka or Noya.” Hinata added with a wide smile.

 

“Definitely not Tanaka or Nishinoya.” the dark haired setter immediately said glaring at her girlfriend.

 

Definitely not, Hiro agreed mentally as Hinata and Kageyama started arguing about their awesome seniors or something like that. But there were always the third years…

* * *

 

“What do I know about Shimizu’s love life?” Sugawara asked, slightly confused.

Hiro felt so embarrassed when his senior said it like that it made him want to flee and hide under the biggest and heaviest rock he could find. “U-Um well I…”

 

“Didn’t he have a girlfriend in second year?” Sawamura asked thoughtfully as she tapped her chin.

 

Hiro had wanted to talk to Sugawara alone, feeling like she was the most dependable and trustworthy of the third years, but it was hard to find the silver haired girl alone, so he had decided to give it a go and ask both the captain and vice captain for advice.

 

“It only lasted for a bit and I don’t really think he wanted to go out with her.” Sugawara replied, trying to remember.

 

“What you asking for, though?” the captain asked as she looked curiously at the nervous blond.

 

He was absolutely going to die if he had to explain his reasons, but thankfully, Sugawara covered for him. “Nevermind that.” she said as she waved the dark haired girl’s question away. “The thing is, we don’t really know that much… I know he spends a lot of time in the front yard, that’s where he normally works on his homeworks though… Maybe he likes outdoor places?” she suggested with a small knowing smile.

 

Whether to be thankful for the information or scared that his secret might be out, Hiro wasn’t sure, but he still thanked his seniors and walked away.

* * *

 

It was a couple of days later, as he filled the water bottles for the team, that Shimizu approached him.

 

“Yachi?”

 

The voice made Hiro jump and almost drop the thermus on his hand, were it not for the other manager’s fast reflexes.

 

“A-Ah! Shimizu, sorry, you really surprised me there.” he said with an apologetic smile as he received the dropped item.

 

“Sorry for that…” Shimizu said in a small voice, a very serious expression in his face.

 

The blond manager waited for a couple of seconds, shuffling nervously, waiting for his senior to say something else. It was true that Shimizu was a very serious man, but after all this time, Hiro had learned to decipher the many faces of Shimizu Kyo. However, at that moment, he seemed unreadable, unapproachable and even a little bit scary.

 

“S-Shimizu?”

“There are some flowers in your bag.”

 

He froze in place. His mind yelled at him to run as fast and as far as he could, but none of his muscles seemed to want to listen. Hiro just stood there, eyes wide in shock and fear and panic, at a loss for words. He cursed himself inwardly for not being more careful. He was supposed to find Shimizu after morning practice, studying alone. He would give him the flowers and make a fool out of himself trying to speak, but that was supposed to be later. Shimizu wasn’t supposed to find them… And he wasn’t supposed to look so angry about it.

 

And that was what that expression was. Anger. Hiro had never seen his senior angry or upset, so he hadn’t recognized the expression, but that was what it was. Ohh, he was such a fool. He was an idiot. He probably offended Shimizu by bringing him flowers, why hadn’t he thought of that?! He thought that Sugawara’s words had been a hint, directing him to what he should do to catch Shimizu’s attention, but it all went wrong.

 

“Why are you panicking, Yachi?”

 

The other manager’s voice broke the silence around them and something inside of Hiro too.

 

“I’m sorry!” He cried before he could even realize what he was doing. “I am so so sorry! I thought you would like them because Sugawara said you enjoyed being in the outdoors and I wasn’t going to do what Hinata said, because even if she is my best friend she’s kind of an idiot and I knew that picking a fight with you wasn’t the right thing to do and I was afraid to ask Nishinoya or Tanaka because they would probably never let me near you again and I’m so s-sorry!”

 

With a cringe, Hiro realized that his voice was broken and that his vision seemed blurry, which was weird because he felt fine. Embarrassed out of his socks, but fine.

 

And it was almost in a trance like state that he realized that Shimizu had walked up to him and held his face between his pale hands.

 

“Why are you crying? And apologizing so much?”

 

Crying… Right, Hiro felt his lower lip tremble, but he couldn’t look down or turn his face, because Shimizu held his face tightly, so he had no choice but to look up at those blue eyes hidden behind glass frames.

 

“I… I didn’t want to upset you.” he muttered embarrassedly.

 

“I’m leaving once this school year is done.” Shimizu said slowly, as if looking for reactions in his face.

 

“I know.”

 

“Were the flowers for me, then?”

 

And Hiro just didn’t think he could look at his senior’s face at that moment, so he closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Then why would I be upset?”

 

Hiro’s eyes fluttered open and he stared openly at Shimizu. His heart flew in relief and amazement as he saw a small smile find its way into the manager’s face.

 

“B-Because I l-l-ike you a-and…”

 

With a small chuckle, Shimizu leaned down and placed his forehead against Hiro’s blushed one. “As long as they’re for me, I’m happy.”

  
Hiro lost another fuse right then, but he was so absurdly happy he couldn’t care less. 


End file.
